A huntress no more
by Haven-The-Snow-White-Queen
Summary: Thalia gets to stay at camp half-blood for a whole year, but what happens when she starts falling for Nico? Chaos. Thalco. Rated T just 'cause. REVIEW SO I CAN GO ON! PLEEEEAAASE!  I'll give you a virtual cookie, brownie, etc... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Thalia never wanted this. She was happy as a huntress. Heck! She was the second in command! That all went away when she fell in love, and the worst part is, she fell in love with Nico! It all happened when Artemis let her take off the hunters for a year.

Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me. I need at least 1 review to and another chapter. This is my second story!


	2. Chapter 2 new beginings

I'd like to thank The Epic Thunder. Also, for those of you who reviewed in flames, LEARN TO READ IDIOTS! IT SAYS NO FLAMES! Any ways. Let's go on with the story.

Thalia's PoV

"Hey Deathboy!" I shouted.

"Hey Thals!" Nico exclaimed as he walked over to me. It's been four years since I've seen Nico, and, let me tell you, Nico got hot! Oh gods, Thalia! Get a grip of yourself! You're a huntress now. That means no boys.

"So, what have you been doing the past, what, four years?" I questioned, doing my best to look calm.

"Nothing really," Nico sighed.

"Wow. Sounds boring. Are you a year-rounder?" I asked. What day is it? Oh yeah! January the first. He's definitely a year-rounder.

"Yeah. So. Why are you here? Is Artemis off hunting something?"

"Nope. She gave me the year off to stay at camp," I explained. He looked shocked.

"Wow!"

"I know! I'm surprised, too," I nodded.

"So. You want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Cool," He said calmly, although he looked suspiciously excited. Hmmm. What will I do if he likes me? What if I don't care? Wait! What? No! Bad Thalia! Bad!

"Cool," I said, "See you later."

Nico's PoV

OH! MY! GODS! What in the name of Hades am I doing? I can't like Pinecone Face! Dang!

"Cool," she said, "See you later." She walked off.

Oh Styx! Oh Styx! Oh Styx! She'll never like me back! She's a hunter! Sigh. Oh look! Percy and Annabeth are walking towards me. They look like they're either arguing or talking animately. "No!" Annabeth yelled. Then she reached me and said, "Oh. I didn't see you there Nico. Hi!"

"Of course you didn't. What are you two arguing about now?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Annabeth says that I'm slacking off, but I'm not!" He yelled the last part as he looked at Annabeth angrily.

I nodded. "Oh! That would explain it."

"I still say that you're slacking off in school!" Annabeth stated with a huff.

"That would explain it better," I added.

"But I have a c! A high c!" Percy said very aggravated now.

"Okay…. I'll see you guys later then…." I said as I walked off, leaving them alone. Jeez! They fight like they're already married. Yeah, you heard me. They're getting married after they finish college. Let's get back to my Thalia problem. What am I going to do? Maybe I'll just get over it like I did with Annabeth. What? I was 12 okay! Give me a break! Okay. I'll just get over it.

Finished! What did you think? Leave a review, but be nice. I didn't appreciate the flames last chapter. :l


	3. Chapter 3 breaking point

_**I am so sorry I am taking so long. Thank you to the nice reviewers! It means so much to me. I won't make an excuse for not posting this chapter. Again I'm so sorry. I'll be at my dad's next week so I won't be posting then. I will post one or two times a day the rest of the week to make up for it. Okay. On with the story.**_

**3rd PoV**

Nico and Thalia were by the lake. It was a cold and snowy afternoon. They were catching up on what they'd missed in the past 4 years.

"So that's how I found out about my family," Nico finished. "So what have you been doing?"

Thalia sighed. "Absolutely nothing!" she said extremely bored.

"Oh."

"Yupp," Thalia said popping the p.

**Nico's PoV**

I don't think I can get over her.

**Thalia's PoV**

How can I stay in the hunt if I like Nico?

**3rd PoV**

They started leaning in and, just as they were about to kiss, Percy and Annabeth walked by without looking at them and said hi which snapped them out of it. They both blushed beat red.

**Thalia's PoV**

OH MY GODS! DEATH BOY ALMOST KISSED ME! WHAT A I GOING TO DO?

**Nico' PoV**

What just happened! I almost KISSED Pinecone face!

"Ummmmmmmmm," was all I could say. Nice man! Real smooth. You now look like a total idiot!

**Thalia's PoV**

"UM! YEAH UM! WHAT WAS THAT?" I exploded.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOW WOULD I?" he exploded right back.

"YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!" I accused.

"YOU WERE TOO!" he exclaimed.

I don't know exactly what happened right then and there, but something just snapped. I got up and ran. What was I thinking? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. This is just too much stress.

"Wait! Thalia!" he yelled as he ran after me.

He'll probably never catch up with me. I broke down when I got to Zeus's fist. I cried and sobbed. I won't be able to stay in the hunt if this happens again.

"Thalia!" Nico screamed franticly. He came into view.

"Thalia" he sighed. Then he got all serious again. "Look. I am so sorry! That shouldn't have happened." I cried some more and turned away. "You know you can't be out here alone. At least go to your cabin," he pleaded.

I sighed and looked up at him. "And go back out there looking like this? FORGET IT!" I said harshly.

He flinched at the power of my voice. "Okay then. Then stay. You have your own free will." He walked away.

Good. Without him there's no reason that should happen again. To keep up my front, I said, "Yeah? Well good riddance!"

**Nico's PoV**

"Yeah? Well good riddance!" she yelled.

I felt my heart brake. This is so stressful.

_**What did you thinnnk? Leave a review and tell me!**_


	4. Chapter 4 possibilities

**Sorry I'm posting so late! I had a busy day and couldn't get to it sooner. :/. Anyways… on with the story.**

Thalia's PoV

"Hello Nico," I said numbly.

"Thalia. It's been a month. Are you still mad at me? We barely talk anymore," Nico stated quietly with his head down.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked sounding sad.

"You already know," I whispered, the tears fresh in my eyes. How could I let Nico control my emotions so much? He's just too easy to love.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked in such a sober voice that I had to look up to make sure that I was still talking to Nico. I found him looking at me already with his heart in his eyes.

"Possibly," I amended, extremely caught off guard.

"Good," Nico stated and smiled a very Nico smile.

I love him. I really do. But, if I allow myself to show this love, I'll be kicked out of the hunt.

Nico's PoV

"Possibly," she stated with shook clear in her voice.

"Good," I stated then smiled. I really like her. I wish she would forgive me. Seriously! She tried to kiss me too. She walked away. This is impossible. The only reason she won't let me in is because she's a hunter. Wait. Scratch that. There's one more reason: Luke. I hate Luke for what he did to her! Maybe I can get her to talk to and hang out with me again!

**I might post some more random stories the rest of the night but no more on this story. SORRY! I promise to upload at some point in time during the DAY! M'kays. Review and bye-byes!**


	5. Chapter 5 impossible

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I was sick the last few days of my mom's week then I was at my dad's house and he has no computer (TORTURE!) and I haven't been on much since Sunday. I am updating now. M'kay? M'kay. This chapter is completely Nico's PoV. The next chapter will be Thalia's PoV.**

* * *

><p>Love is almost stupid. Sorry Aphrodite, but it's true. You always hurt the ones you love and love the ones who hurt you. It makes no sense at all what so ever! Grrrrr! Ugh! Thalia's been ignoring me for 3 months already. Gods! I can't take it. I'm going to confront her. Yeah! That's what I'll do.<p>

"Hey Thalia! I need to talk to you," I called. She paused to look at me then started walking away. I grabbed her and said, "You can't avoid me forever. We need to talk about it. So we might as well get it over with."

She looked at me with a look I recognized: stubbornness." I don't have to talk about anything with you if I don't want to! And you better know it or learn it soon!" she warned. She is so impossible.

_So impossibly cute._

Who said that?

_Your inner voice._

My whaaa?

_Oh never mind!_

You need to shut up!

_By saying that, aren't you telling yourself to shut up?_

Grrrrr!

"Fine." I let go of her wrist and stormed off. Like I said earlier, impossible!

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but I'm posting the next chapter right after I post this. Deal? Deal.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 You're killing me

**Okay like I said earlier I'm updating right after. This is completely Thalia's PoV. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was walking around when I heard Nico's voice calling me. "Hey Thalia! I need to talk to you," he said. I paused and looked at him, debating whether or not to talk. I chose not. He noticed this, so I started walking away. He grabbed my wrist. Fear shot through my system in an instant. Memories of my mother abusing me shot through my head and soon the fear was replaced with a hard stubborn look. I guess he noticed that too because he started talking again. "You can't avoid me forever. We need to talk about what happened. So we might as well get it over with." He was almost growling now, but I couldn't back down.<p>

I straightened my shoulders and I felt electricity crackle in my fingertips. "I don't have to talk about anything with you if I don't want to! And you better know it or learn it soon!" I threatened.

He flung my wrist and growled at me, "Fine!" he stalked off somewhere. I felt more tears. The guy I liked just did something comparative to my mom! I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to forgive him, but I can't back down. It reminded me of a song that I was obsessed with recently.

_Look me in the eyes._

_You're killing me, killing me._

_All I want is you._

Yep. I can definitely relate to those specific lyrics. I went to my cabin to be alone. I wish life were just easier like in the old days.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Oh yeah. By the by the song Thalia remembers is the kill by 30 seconds to Mars. Look it up. I am in absolute love with that song. Okie dokie. Bye bye!(AN: Yes I am southern. I live in Tennessee. It rubs off on you.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Thalia admits it

**I'm updating. See. I still have writers block, but I'm writing. It might not be very good, but you guys are SOOOOO IMPATIENT! Oh, by the by, each chapter is the next month. Just sayin'. Okay. Let's go! Annabeth's PoV.**

* * *

><p>I think Thalia and Nico like each other, but I know they're mad about something. I wonder what. I looked at both of them. Nico was carving stuff into his table; I'll check that out later, and Thalia was looking at him longingly, as if she wanted to talk to him but was holding herself back. I wonder what went down in between them. I looked at Percy. I pointed my head towards Thalia then pointed at myself. Percy nodded. Then I pointed at Nico and then pointed at him. He nodded again.<p>

After lunch, Percy came up to me and asked, "What's the plan and motivation?"

"I think Nico and Thalia like each other, but something went down and now they're mad. We're going to find out what happened and if they like each other," I said.

"Okay. I'm in. I guess," he said while nodding his head.

"Good. Let's go." We walked away from each other. Now I'm of to go find Thalia.

"Hey Thalia!" I shouted as I walked up. "What's up?"

"Not much," she sighed and then asked, "What about you?"

"Nothing," I said. "So I've notice that you and Nico have been ignoring each other and you're usually best buds. What up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said way too fast to be telling the truth.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Yeah. Sure…"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to judge or laugh or anything. Alright?" she asked.

"Totally," I said immediately.

"Okay. Well. Um. Nico and I accidentally almost kissed," she said really fast but still understandable.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"You said you wouldn't judge!" she said frantically.

"Okay. So why are you mad?" I asked. It's a good thing to be kissed by a guy you like. Right?

"WHY AM I MAD? He tried to KISS me!" she exclaimed.

"And…"

"I'm a hunter. He can't kiss me!"

"So you don't like him?" I questioned.

"Okay. I like him so what. I'm getting over it so I can stay in the hunters," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU DO!" I yelled while jumping.

She held me down and whispered, "Do you wan every one to know because I don't!"

"Fine," i pouted then laughed again. She did like him!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth found them out. That's a big no duh. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena. Also I just wanted to put that in. I'll get Nico and Thalia together soon enough. Okie dokie then. REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Nico admits it

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Please don't pelt me with peanuts! Okay this is what happened last chapter but with Nico and in_ Percy's PoV_. Okay. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nico! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked while catching up with Nico.<p>

"Sure?" he said in a very confused manner.

"Okay. But, first, swear on the river Styx you'll tell the truth," I said. He swore on the Styx. "Do you like Thalia?" I continued.

"What? Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Come on. Just answer!"

"OKAY! I like Thalia! So what?" he practically growled.

"Thank you. That's all." I said and then walked away.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! I got my info." I yelled.<p>

"Good!" she replied. "So does Nico like Thalia?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good!" she exclaimed.

"Wait. Does Thalia like Nico?" I asked just a little bit lost.

"Yes! Keep up! Good. So now we just need to find a way to get them together." She spent the next few hours thinking of strategies and their outcomes.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Sorry it's so short, but I'm in a hurry. Review or I won't update. BYE!<strong>


	9. AN

**Okay. I have a deal for you. Do you want longer chapters and shorter updates, or the same amount and more updates? Leave a review!**

**-TheBestFreakEver :) **

**(p.s. There will be more Thalico soon, so just hold on!)**

* * *

><p><strong>update: so far there is one of each. come one guys and review. i want your opinion! =)-- ( it's a person!)**


	10. Chapter 10 A huntress no more literally

**It has been decided. I am going to update less and have longer chapters. This is one month from the last two REAL chapters. Thalia's PoV!**

* * *

><p>I've gotten better at ignoring Nico, but I'm sad. I wish I could be with him. I think that maybe I should quite the hunters. Maybe Artemis will let me go. You know, without killing. I love Nico. There I said it. I love him. Happy now? Maybe I should. There's Nico now. I'll go see what he thinks.<p>

"Hey Thalia," Nico said blankly.

"Hey," I responded.

I sighed. "Nico. I have something I need your opinion on."

"Ok. Sure. What is it Thalia?" he asked.

"What would you do if I told you that I was considering quitting the hunters?" I asked.

"Why? Did you meet someone you like?" he said.

"Well, um, yes," I said nervously.

"Who?" he asked. Who? You want to know who? It's you, dumbass!

"Why do you need to know? Anyways, do you think I should?"

"Fine. Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks for your help Nico," I said, and then, before I could chicken out, I kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

><p>I set up an Iris message in my room to Artemis.<p>

"Yes Thalia?" she asked.

I bowed. "Lady Artemis. I want to quit the hunt," I said with a mixture of boldness and bluntness.

"I thought you would. That's why I sent you to camp. You seemed unhappy with the hunt so I thought this would help." I eyes almost popped out of my head.

"REALLY?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "You are now and forever more no longer a hunter. Goodbye now Thalia."

"Nico!" I shouted.

"What?"

"I am now officially a camper," I stated proudly. He smiled.

"Cool. Now why don't you go tell that guy you like." Asshat.

"I already did."

"Oh. So am I now going to always be the last to know!" he yelled.

"No. You're the only one I've told."

"But-but-what-no. Really?" he stammered

"Yes." Nico stared at me for a second, and then, with out warning, he kissed me with all he had. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"Well it's about time!" Annabeth yelled. I snickered and hugged her.

"Hi Annie!"

"Don't call me that!"

That got me laughing even more.

"Ha ha. Very funny." After we all settled down (Percy was there too), I told Annabeth what happened.

"Good for you Thalia!"

"Nico…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Oh man I am so dead now! Anywho. REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 together and happy dancing

**Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter, but I'm truly evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Still Thalia's PoV)<strong>

"Nico! I want to talk you!" said the sluttiest Aphrodite girl I have ever known.

Nico growled. Ha! "Go away Melinda!"

She looked at me and then at Nico and said, "Please don't tell me you're with Miss Hunter over here."

"Ahem. That's Miss Ex-Hunter and she's right here," I said becoming extremely pissed off.

"And to answer your question," Nico looked at me and I nodded, "Yes. I am with her," he said. Melinda stormed off. I started chuckling under my breath.

"Funny?" he asked.

"Duh!"

Nico and I spent the rest of the day hanging out together. "So are we a couple now?" Nico asked abruptly.

"I guess so," I said. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's PoV<strong>

I knew they liked each other! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! They are so obvious! The next thing I knew I was happy dancing around my empty cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, but I have, like, no inspiration for this right now. I might right some random stories or and more to my poems but I may take a while on this. Until we meet again... <strong>


	12. AN MUST READ OR I WILL KILL YOU

**My name is now changed to Haven-The-Snow-White-Queen! Just sayin' so you would know. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry! I will update soon though I promise. Though it might be a week. Okay? I have to go to my dad's tonight and don't get back until the day before Halloween. Soooooo... review and be patient. **

**Haven-The-Snow-White-Queen**


	13. Chapter 13 Arguments

**Ahhh! I'm updating! You thought I forgot about you didn't you! Well I didn't!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PoV<strong>

Nico and Thalia were hanging out at the beach when they heard the deafening crack of thunder.

"What in Olympus is going on?" Zeus thundered (-*giggle* sorry.)

"That's what I'd like to know," Hades said strolling out of the shadows. Nico and Thalia were fearful as their fathers glared at each other. The last thing they wanted or needed was WWIII to begin.

Thalia finally mustered up the courage to speak and shouted, "Guys! Stop it!" Nico forever respected her for those three words.

"Thalia, what are you doing hanging out with a... Hades child?" Zeus asked in a disgusted tone.

"Hanging out," Thalia said in a 'duh' voice (she's his kid... he won't blast her to oblivion).

"... Why?" He said in the same disgusted tone. Hades by this point was staring intensely at Zeus.

"The better question is why your _child_ is hanging out with my son!" Hades fumed saying child like being a child of Zeus was worse than tartarus.

"Eh.. heh heh. Funny story. Um... Thalia and I are kinda going out," Nico said cautiously.

"WHAT?" Zeus and Hades screamed simultaneously.

"He said, 'We're going out'. Ya know, boyfriend and girlfriend," Thalia said.

"Well, I forbid the relationship!" Zeus declared in a 'so there' tone.

"Uh uh uh..." a melodious voice twinkled.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Who is the 'melodious voice'? Find out next chapter!<strong>

**-Haven-the-Snow-White-Queen!**


End file.
